


The wonder of a caramel frappuccino, made with love

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Flirting, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Pre-Relationship, University, but im still bad, but we need more oinoya content, im no coffee expert, it was made for haikyuurarepairweek on tumblr, so i bring this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: Oikawa finally has what seems like a perfect day ahead of him. Can this be even better?
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The wonder of a caramel frappuccino, made with love

Oikawa Tooru stepped out of the house in a wonderful mood. He was humming his favourite song, stepping on the road to the rhythm of said song, sometimes kicking small rocks, or stepping on the leaves that looked crunchy, smiling at the satisfying feeling it gave him. It made him smile, as he wrapped his fluffy, light blue scarf around his neck for warmth. Though it was still just September, the mornings were already chilly. And he didn’t need his childhood friend’s endless scolding if he gets a cold. He quickly casted this thought away, into the darkest corners of his mind. No, he wanted this day to be a perfect one, and while he knew this wasn’t fully in his control, he had to do everything he could in order to achieve it. 

So he just enjoyed the somewhere chilly, somewhere warm morning breeze caress his just creamed skin he took so much care of, or run through and slightly mess up his freshly washed hair he spent so much time styling to be perfect. But he didn’t mind it. Not this time. He didn’t even care if his fingertips and nose were starting to turn red because of the cold, or that he hardly felt them anymore. He just wanted to tap along with the music, sometimes missing the beat. 

He stood by the traffic light post, waiting for it to turn to the well known blue colour. It reminded him of his high school years. A smile scattered through his cheeks and shone in his eyes, only for that smile to grow wider and wider as he thought through all the happy - strictly only happy - memories he had there with his friends. 

As his graduation day came in his head, the light changed, along with the music, and he left that nostalgie behind as he stepped onto the road. He watched as the warm air he blew out mixed, and eventually dissolved in the cold air when he got to the other side. Following the path of the air, his gaze fell upon the trees on the sidewalk. They were saying heartfelt goodbye to their leaves as the wind took them away, and invited them to a flashy dance on the pavement. The lone red and orange leaves were sometimes joined with young and immature green, and soggy or crunchy old ones, who laid back to a rest on the grass when the younger ones tired them out. 

The scenery made Oikawa smile, and start dancing with the leaves himself, too. He just followed the path of the trees, trusting wherever they were leading him. Along the way, he forgot what day it was, and where he was originally going to. He was just following his temporary dreams, which coincided with his sudden need to dance with the leaves. 

As the wind died for a minute, he looked up stopping. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he stood in front of the entrance of a park. And as the wind caught up again and grabbed into Oikawa’s clothes and hair, as if pushing and pulling him into the park. He didn’t need much convincing, he quickly gave in to the sweet caress. For seconds, minutes or even hours, he let himself be free, and dance with the wind, not caring for the judging eyes, or his own music. Now he danced as the wind whistled. 

But sadly, even an athletic setter like him gets tired. He just laid on the grass, looking up at the sky, with a laughing mixed with his panting. It was tiring, yes. But it was more fun than whatever he had in a long time. Calming his brain down by looking at the way the wind ushered the clouds away, he stood up, to figure out where he was. 

Looking around, he locked eyes with someone in a nearby coffee shop. But before he could have taken a closer or better look at the person, they turned back to the customer with a bright smile. The sight gave Oikawa a warm, fuzzy feeling. So he went just there. 

The strong smell of coffee has hit his delicate nose that got overly used to the smell of deodorant and sweat of a dozen boys after a hard practise. It sure woke him up. 

The shop itself had that old library feel to it. Flowers and plants in pots, placed to the windows to get enough sunshine even in this stern weather, which was a refreshing sight. Another thing Oikawa noticed was that besides the equipments to brew the coffee with, everything was made of wood. And he wouldn’t be surprised if the books on the shelves that made up the inside walls of the shop were real. 

“Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?” the person Oikawa saw from the window stepped to the counter as the customer got to it. The barista was certainly a boy from up close. A rather short one for a male. He looked kinda cute with his gelled up, dark chocolate coloured hair, that had a caramel strand in it, falling onto his cat-like warm, brown eyes. The smile he had on would have felt fake and overdone if it was worn by anyone else - especially in a toothpaste commercial -, but on him, it felt natural, and just right. On his name tag, he had two characters, which Oikawa had a bit of trouble reading out, but he managed in the end. 

“What can you recommend me, my dear Nishiya-chan?” he leaned onto the counter, pulling his flirting voice and smile out, to take the smallie off his leg. 

“It’s NishiNOya” the bartender corrected him, lowering the pen and cup in his hands. 

“Is that a no to giving me your number~?” the setter faked a hurt pout as he laid down on the counter, playing the death of a swan. If Nishinoya had any customers beside him, he definitely would have cut his crap. But in this case, he let him continue. His angel-looking boss couldn’t scold him like this, and he was actually curious of him now. 

“And what is your name? Or can I call you mine?” the shorter asked with a very poor attempt at flirting. He was never the one to try it, as he liked saying what was on his mind straight away. But this customer of his was someone worth trying it for. 

“You can call me anything you want, Noya-chan” Oikawa threw his wink in. It did its job, as the bartender almost dropped his pen, if it wasn’t for his fast reflexes. 

“Then can I call you dumbass?” the thunder of a person asked with a grin, and writing something on the cup, he started to make the order the other didn’t make yet. “Just sit down, your coffee will soon be ready.” 

All Oikawa could do was to nod, and find a place beside the window, where he could continue watching the wind dance with the leaves as it wanted. From time to time, he looked back at the bartender, to see how the process was going. And every now and then, he looked away as he caught him staring. But every time, he had to look back to see how he danced with his hip, or how his arms looked like while he shook whatever was in his tiny hands - he had to hold it in both hands, how cute -, or how skillfully his fingers moved, applying the topping. Before he could make his way up to him, Oikawa made sure to turn his head back to the window, to look as if he was minding his own business, and watching the people pass by. 

“It’s on the house” Nishinoya sent a wink to the setter as he put the cup down on the table, slightly brushing their fingers together, before going back behind the counter, as other customers came in. The was he greeted them with the same attitude drove the setter crazy. Was it all just an act then?

He shook his head. This day is a happy day. And he even got a free drink! He looked at it for a while, trying to figure out what kind of a coffee it was. It didn’t have the intense smell he experienced upon entering the shop, so he guessed it was a light, milky one, and the promise of that made him smile. Before further smelling around, he took the straw, and sipped into it. 

First and foremost, it was cold. From coffee, he’d normally expect a hot beverage, eventhough he knows of the existence of iced coffees. He just usually drank them as he liked boys; hot. But at the same time, he didn’t mind cool boys either.

To the next sip, the enormous sweetness hit him. He tried to decode what it could have been. It was milky like how he liked it, but at the same time, sometimes his straw picked up something else, too. It was more of a raw sweetness, with a hinted saltness to it. He figured it should have been caramel, after he drank half of the drink already. When he reached the end, it came true, as on the creme, he saw the golden caramel syrup. Licking his lips, he quickly finished that off, as well. 

He wanted to stay, and talk more, but he received a text from one of his classmates, asking where the hell he is, being late from the first two lectures, and a bit of the let down friend complains. So with a sigh, he stood up, but before heading to the uni, he went up to the counter. 

“What was this coffee?” he asked, so he can order one again, though he will do so only from him. 

“It was just a caramel frappuccino, made with love~” the smallie winked at him, before he had to take care of another customer. 

So a caramel frappuccino, huh, he wondered as he left the shop. His feet brought him automatically to school grounds. He no longer paid attention to the wind catching into his hair or clothes, inviting him into another dance, nor did he pay attention to the leaves around him. Or that his scarf was in his bag and not around his neck. All that was running around in his mind were the feelings inside him that the short bartender’s smile could give him. Which wasn’t fair! He felt like what he wanted his female fans to feel! No, Oikawa Tooru can’t end up like a stupid teenage girl, falling head to toe for a stranger at first sight. A hot stranger… He shook his head. No. That definitely cannot happen. He won’t let that happen. That’s why he wanted to meet him again, to get to know him. 

He arrived late to his lecture, but it wasn’t a big deal. The hall was huge, and almost no one knew him. His friend he sat beside did tease him about it, though. Just as friends always did. But not even his hurtful words could bring Oikawa down, as halfway through the lecture did he realise that he had the empty cup still in his hands. Now he looked down at it, ready to throw it out once the lecture was over, when he noticed some scribbling on the transparent texture of the cup. Taking a closer look at it, he realised it was words in a very messy handwriting he almost couldn’t make out, and a series of numbers. A phone number. 

‘I get off work at 5, call me if you wanna meet up, Prettyboy~’ 


End file.
